You Over Others
by Kimikashi1161
Summary: You are Manami, and gilbert found you on the side of the road covered in mud... Gilbeardo x OC...for you, Annagh/Manami! :D


Manami x Gilbert

TPKOHS Chapter 2

It was a cold, rainy day. Gilbert had headed to the outdoor markets in town when it started to sprinkle. He pulled out his umbrella and carried on to pick up meat for the annoying B-Rabbit, and the creepy clown needed some sugary snacks to munch on.

He headed to the butchers, when he glanced to the side to barely notice a shivering figure. When he turned his head, he made out a person, covered so much in mud and water that you couldn't see their face. They sat under a balcony.

'Poor guy,' Gilbert thought. 'M…maybe I could help him out…wouldn't hurt, right?'

Gilbert approached the figure and helped them up by grabbing on of their filthy hands. They didn't respond to the kind curtousy.

"Um…d-do you want to come back to my place so you can wash up?" Gilbert asked. The figure nodded.

Gilbert bought the other necessities, and decided to take the figure to his house, as to not disturb Oz, or Lady Sharon.

He showed them into the surprisingly large bathroom.

"Here you go," he said. "I-I'll get you some clothes to change into…I'll just leave them outside the door, so you can go ahead and wash up now."

The figure nodded and shut the door. They took off their muddy clothes and threw them near the other dirty clothes in the corner. They slowly turned on the faucet.

Back in his bedroom, Gilbert chose a white t-shirt and jeans. "I hope these fit," he muttered. Before he placed the clothes on the floor, he decided to check on them. He opened the door. It was very foggy and the figures back was facing Gilbert.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked. The figure seemed frozen in place for a minute. Gilbert could make out a nod through the mist.

"A-alright…I'll go ahead and set your clothes outside the door," he closed the door behind him. The figure sighed.

Back in the kitchen, Gilbert was fixing up lunch. "What's up with him?" he mumbled. He finished the turkey sandwiches before they got out of the bathroom.

"I'll go check on something real quick then…" Gilbert left the room.

The figure silently exited the bathroom. They noticed the sandwiches on the table and sat down in a chair with a plate in front of it. They quickly ate and tried to leave afterwards.

When Gilbert returned and didn't see them in the dining room, he headed to the corresponding hallway. He saw them at the end, their bright orange, yet short, wavy, and messy hair slicked against their scalp. He called out to them.

"Hey," he said. othes on the floor, he decided to check on them. He opened the door. It was very foggy and the figures back was facing Gilbert.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked. The figure seemed frozen in place for a minute. Gilbert could make out a nod through the mist.

"A-alright…I'll go ahead and set your clothes outside the door," he closed the door behind him. The figure sighed.

Back in the kitchen, Gilbert was fixing up lunch. "What's up with him?" he mumbled. He finished the turkey sandwiches before they got out of the bathroom.

"I'll go check on something real quick then…" Gilbert left the room.

The figure silently exited the bathroom. They noticed the sandwiches on the table and sat down in a chair with a plate in front of it. They quickly ate and tried to leave afterwards.

When Gilbert returned and didn't see them in the dining room, he headed to the corresponding hallway. He saw them at the end, their bright orange, yet short, wavy, and messy hair slicked against their scalp. He called out to them.

"Hey," he said. They kept moving.

Gilbert rushed up to them and grabbed their shoulder. It felt…softer than he imagined. The figure turned around.

"Y…you're a girl?!" he proclaimed.

"(sigh) Yeah, obviously! (facepalm) Couldn't you tell by how I have, you know, _a figure_?"

"I…I-I," Gilbert didn't know how to respond to such a sudden nag session coming from a stranger. "I-I'm sorry…"

"That's right," she said. "You're lucky you're so gooood-lookin'."

"W-what?!"

"Well, I'm not gonna _lie_ to ya. You don't want a stranger to come up to you and say, 'Sup, ugly'?"

"Well…no…"

"Then there." The girl reached over and grabbed his sandwich. She munched delightfully. "By the way, thanks for the food and the shower and stuff."

Gilbert noticed this girl obviously had no sense of decency. Eating his food, using his things, all from him…and all she can say is thanks…and she almost forgot to, too! Gilbert sighed in frustration.

"Look, I have…business partners…coming over soon. So you'll probably need to go-" he looked at the girl who bore an irritated expression.

"So you're just gonna throw me out on the street again? How rude. I'll have you know I'm homeless…and proud."

"Homeless?"

"Let's just say I got way too involved with a situation dealing an angry mob of girls and a lot of cookies. So, long story short, here I am. In your house. _Needing a place to stay_." She gave him the puppy-dog look.

Gilbert sighed in defeat. "alright….but when they come over, stay in the room, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." The girl stood up and headed into a room across the hall.

"W-wait!" she stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"A-at least tell me…your name…"

"'k, if you tell me yours as well." Gilbert remembered he hadn't told her his name, either. How stupid he felt.

"Oh, it's Gilbert…Nightray…" he said.

"Miyazaki. Manami Miyazaki." She headed back down the hall.

Gilbert relaxed on the couch and heaved out yet another long sigh. 'This girl is persistent,' he thought.

Manami woke up from what she thought to be Gilbert's bed to the sound of a buzz; someone calling to the room. Since he asked her so nicely to stay in the room, she tried to fall asleep, but once she heard the doors open and close she was just too interested. She slowly opened the door and peered through the crack.

Now in the room were three more individuals. All of them had their backs to her view.

The first one was a male with blonde hair and a white shirt and black vest. He also had green shorts and brown boots. He wasn't the shortest, but still shorter than her.

The next was a female, slightly shorter than the boy. She had very long brown hair and a red and white long coat. She seemed to be eating…meat?

The last was a taller male, about the same height as Gilbert. He had white hair and a long coat, white and purple. He had some sort of doll on his shoulder that mysteriously turned around and seemed to be staring right into her eyes.

"Gilbert~ I didn't know you were that fond with the ladies~!" cried the doll. Manami became so surprised she accidentally fell forward, causing the door to slam open. Everyone turned around and stared.

"Oh, Gilbert-Kun…so you _are _a pimp after all~!" cooed the white-haired man. Manami noticed he also had a blood-red eye.

The blonde one slowly approached Gilbert and looked at him with a creepy smile on his face. "Gilbert….why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend…"

"Manservant, I demand you to tell me what 'girlfriend' means!" yelled the short girl.

"O-Oz…it's not what it looks like…and SHUT UP you stupid rabbit!"

"_You _shut up, seaweed head!" yelled Alice.

"Calm down, Alice," Oz said politely. "Now, Gil, why is she here?"

"Oh, uh…she looked like she needed help, and…"

Alice laughed hysterically. "BWAHAHAHAH! SEAWEED HEAD'S GIVING OUT CHARITY NOW? WHAT A RIOT!"

"Sh-shut up!" Manami demanded.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO-"

The white-haired man clasped his free hand over Alice's mouth. The other petted the doll's head.

"Now, now, girls…Emily, I thought I told you to keep your thoughts to yourself~"

"Whoops! My bad~"

"Break! Oz! Alice! Just leave already!" Gilbert yelled, flustered.

All three did as they were told, leaving all giggly. "Have fun, Gilbert-kun~"

Gilbert sighed heavily and fell to his knees. Manami sarcastically put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whateva ya need, I'm here for ya brotha."

"Shut up. I know you're not serious."

"You can dream, can't ya?" Manami plopped down on the floor next to him.

"Look…I'm sorry for causing you trouble…" Gilbert looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you gave me things, and told me what not to do, and I didn't abide by any of your rules.

She stood up and headed for the door. Those five seconds it took for her to stand felt like a century for Gilbert. He looked at his hands, shaky. He went with his gut feeling, and…

Manami felt a hand grab her ankle. "D…don't go, yet…" Gilbert mumbled shyly. Manami giggled.

She sat back down next to him. "You're so silly, Gilbert-kun!"

"Right, right…" the tall man blushed.

The next morning Manami woke up on the floor, where she offered to sleep; the only surprise was being face-to-face with the luminous golden eyes.

She shifted up quickly, accidentally knocking one of her hands against his head. He rose slowly.

"Wh…what happ'n?" he asked groggily.

"N…nothing…" she mumbled.

Later that morning the two headed to a coffee shop. When Gilbert drank enough to last him awareness for the day, he offered to take Manami to a clothing store, so she didn't have to wear men's clothes 10 sizes too big.

They entered the small shop, and immediately smelled vanilla. They were greeted by the workers.

"So…I don't know much about fashion, but…" Gilbert walked over to the dresses and picked up a button-up white dress with large ruffles for borders. It came with a light blue neck tie and a white headband. "I saw this the other day, and…"

Manami giggled. "It's perfect!" she tried it on to confirm fitting, and Gilbert bought the dress for her. She shuffled into a public bathroom to change.

She didn't think she would need a stall; it's a girls bathroom, after all. She took off her top and pants, and started to slip on the dress.

She ignored the footsteps behind her. As they got closer, she became more aware, but kept her guard down. She felt a slight tug for a brief moment, then passed out.

Gilbert waited impatiently. It had been ten minutes. 'I heard most girls take forever to change, but I didn't think Manami would do that!'

He knocked on the door. "Manami? You in there?" he yelled. No response. "Manami?" when he got yet another silence, he burst through the doors.

"Manami?!" he called out. No one was in the bathroom. The only thing in there was his clothes he lent her.

'If she were taken, she had her dress on…good…' He ran out of the bathroom and frantically swung his head in all directions.

"Manami!" 'Where is she…'

"Manami?!" 'Where is she?'

"MANAMI?!" '_Where is she_?!'

He ran down every street, checked every alley…nothing. He eventually started asking civilians.

"Have you seen a girl with orange hair and in a white dress?! Please, tell me you have!" he kept getting either an answer he didn't want, or rejections for looking like a mad man.

'How could I just leave her? The one time I let her on her own…' He couldn't help but blame himself as he continued to search.

'If no one saw her, then there's only one person that could've taken her from _me_…'

Manami woke with a very sore feeling in her neck. She nodded awake to notice she was chained to a wall, and her head had tilted while she slept, leaving a crook.

Her feet could glide across the ground, but she couldn't really 'step on' the floor. She couldn't really move any body parts.

"Hello, young lady~" she snapped her head in the direction of the voice. It was a slightly older man with long blonde hair and mismatching eyes. Beside him was a small girl with white hair and no emotions.

"…" Manami then realized she couldn't make sound come out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's right. I should tell you. I gave you a few…potions. One of them paralyzed your vocal chords," he cooed. "The other slightly paralyzed your nerves. So anything you feel won't hit you until around three seconds after you should feel it. Quite a long period of time, hm?" The man slowly approached her. "By the way, my name's Vincent."

He slid his gloved hand down the side of her cheek, stained with limpid tears.

He slowly removed his gloves from his hands and placed one on the side of her face. "This'll be fun~" he whispered in her ear. She trembled shortly after.

He quickly brought both of their faces together, making lips meet. Manami's eyes widened in surprise. She tried to struggle, even twist or shout…nothing.

"I wouldn't even try," Vincent said mockingly. "Or the chains will get tighter."

Manami felt like she was being crushed the chains were really tightly wound against her pale skin. She gave up on trying to escape.

"Good girl," Vincent bit her bottom lip. Shivers crawled up her spine. He caressed her sides, lowering his hands. She looked down to see she had been removed of her clothing.

He massaged lower and lower, causing her to blush profusely. Once he reached his destination, he played around a little, tickling and caressing with quick, hot breaths.

He continued to kiss her as he rose his hand and groped her breasts. Manami wanted to struggle, so badly…she didn't like this at all…

He next removed his own clothes, both parties breathing heavily. Manami sobbed softly as Vincent's long hard length was inserted. She winced and was able to make a sheepish squeal.

"Oh~ seems the potions are already wearing off…? No matter. This will be finished quickly." He pounded her into the wall, causing her back to strain. She could feel the chains leaving indentions on her skin.

'Gilbert…Gilbert…' He was all she could think about.

Gilbert shot down any guard that got in his way. He had already ran up the stairs and across multiple walkways. Where was she?!

He ran back downstairs, and rushed towards the hidden door that led to his cellar. As soon as he opened the door, he could hear sounds coming from inside.

When he reached the end, he found Manami, lying naked, on the floor.

"No…no, he didn't…hurt you, did he?"

Manami sobbed uncontrollably. She seemed to be mumbling something over and over, but Gilbert was barely able to make out what she was softly rambling.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she repeated multiple times. Gilbert picked her up, putting his long-coat around the girl before doing so.

Gilbert finally reached his apartment. He started a bath and lay Manami in the tub. She didn't seem to want to move, and Gilbert didn't want to just leave her there to lie in water…

He started to wash her arms and legs. Eventually, Manami started to regain her sense of mind. She blushed slightly.

"I-I can do it," she mumbled. "Okay…" Gilbert handed her the soap, and washed it off his own hands with water. He slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry, for leaving you…"

"It's my fault…" Manami admitted. "I shouldn't have been so careless when I suddenly heard footsteps."

"Anyone could've made that mistake!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you…!..."

Manami rose and pecked Gilbert on the cheek. "Arigatou, Gilbert-kun," she said. Gilbert left the room, blushing non-stop.

The next day, the two headed over to the doctors. After waiting for around three hours, the doctor came out to talk to Gilbert.

"She is not pregnant," he claimed. "But she does seem slightly harmed. Was she sexually abused?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, hopefully, she won't be traumatized. Something like that can really scar people, you know."

Manami was wheel-chaired into the waiting room. They continued to wheel her until they reached Gilbert's carriage.

They rode home in silence. Manami walked into a separate room while Gilbert relaxed on the couch.

A while later, he felt Manami's presence enter the room. She started to kiss his neck from behind.

"wh-what are you-"

"I…don't want it to be anyone else…" tears rolled down Manami's cheeks. Gilbert stood up and walked around to couch to embrace the poor girl.

"Alright…" Gilbert agreed.

He sat next to her on the couch, where they made out passionately. Her hands found their way up his shirt, and his did the same.

Manami removed his shirt with pleasure, rubbing his solid, yet smooth torso. He caressed her chest, and removed her shirt and bra.

Next, Gilbert pushed Manami down and hovered over her. He blushed profusely with every sloppy move he made. He tried taking of her skirt, then his pants, but couldn't stop shaking. Manami giggled.

"Lemme show you how it's done."

She climbed on top of him and expertly removed each other's pants. She kissed his chest, working her way down. She grabbed his length, which was longer than she expected. She played with it in between her boobs.

Gilbert felt the rush of excitement. It felt so good…

Manami stopped moving her torso and moved back up, placing the erection inside of herself. She gasped and moved up and down, panting excitedly. Gilbert felt hot and sweaty, but…energized.

"Gil…G-gilbert…" Manami cried as they wrestled inner emotions being scrambled up. They both flung their heads back and released simultaneously.

Manami lay down on top of Gilbert, sighing happily. "I love you," she giggled. He chuckled and rested his hand on her cheek.

_**7 years later**_

Manami and Gilbert had two six year old children; one girl and one boy, Mina and Haru. Mina had wavy black hair and Haru had curly orange hair. Mina had bright orange eyes and Haru had deep yellow eyes. They also have a small boy that looks exactly like his father. His name is Kousaka.

The two live together happily as Gilbert and Manami Nightray in their new house to fit all the children in.

Gilbert is still the servant of Oz, who is taking on the looks of Jack Vessalius quite well. Break found this girlfriend, her name was 'Kimi' or something… Alice has Oz and Sharon committed suicide because she was forever alone.

Manami works as a photographer for bathing suits and other summer fashions. She enjoys her work, and so does Gilbert… (wink wink likes to see her in swim suits wink wink)

And they lived happily evar after. And stuff. So…the end… :D


End file.
